


What Can I Say?

by aime_moi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV Buffy Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aime_moi/pseuds/aime_moi
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers, Cordelia Chase & Buffy Summers, Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles, Xander Harris/Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 3





	What Can I Say?

I'm not going to sugar-coat being the slayer. It sucks, especially when one of your favorite people is one of the vampires you should be slaying. You can't date or have much of a social life without risking people's lives. I can't tell you how many pairs of cute shoes have been ruined by Sunnydale's resident Fang Gang. Dating within itself is a nightmare, but dating a vampire is even worse. I mean my boyfriend can't see me in the daylight, my mom hated him, and let's not forget that the first time we slept together, he lost his soul, killed one of my favorite teachers, and tormented me and my Watcher. Oh, and he tried to bring on the apocalypse. So in conclusion, yeah. Being the Slayer is uber fun. People always tell you your twenties and your teens are the best years of your life. Well, the best years of my life were before I was the Slayer. When I was a fun, happy, cheerleader Buffy. Then, my parents were almost convinced that I was a bad influence on all of my friends and that I kept falling in with the "bad kids" when in reality I was saving the world all the time. Or at least my mom thought so. Now to my story.

Angel looks so peaceful when he's asleep. He's not as dark and broody as he is when he's awake. I can't blame him. I mean, a couple of centuries in Hell puts a lot on the soul. I couldn't understand the pain and guilt even if I tried. It hurts me, knowing I can't relieve any of his pain. I pull my hair away from my face and turn my eyes back to him. His strong features, his sharp jaw, handsomely defined nose, everything about him made my heart throb with love. Pure, girlish, and poetic love. I sighed contentedly and watched his eyelids flutter. I traced his face with my eyes. I laid back down on my side, watching him sleep before scooting to lay next to him. I 


End file.
